The Powerpuff Girls: The Daring Blues
by xKovu 01
Summary: I know, corny title...if you can think up of another title for me, that would be awesome! Anyway, This story is about the obstacles Bubbles and Boomer go through together to fight evil...Will they be able to work and fight together to conquer it, or will the evil succeed? Also, will Bubblevicious return? You'll have to find out yourselves.:P
1. The Beginning

_Author's Note: I am both a Disney Fan and Cartoonist.:) This is my Very First Attempt at a Cartoon Story, so constructive criticism is also welcome cuz I'd like to make this story as good as possible! As far as my other stories go, I'm at a stand still...I haven't quit on the stories, I'm just at a stone cold writers block that I can't get by, sorry.:(_

In the city of Townsville, it was a calm morning, and at the Utonium household, a young girl just woke up. She had blonde

hair and bright blue eyes, otherwise known as Bubbles. She yawned and stretched as she got out of bed, her hair all messy.  
The three puffs got three different rooms, due to privacy issues.

Bubbles, who was wearing her usual light-blue gown, decided to go ahead into the bathroom and take a quick shower. She  
washed her hair with shampoo first, then washed her body with regular soap and then used conditioner. Bubbles liked using  
the conditioner cuz it made her hair nice and soft, it was her favorite thing to wash with.

When she was done with her shower, she got out, dried herself off, used a hair dryer to dry her hair. When she was done  
she brushed her hair and and tied it into her usual two pigtails. She dressed up into her baby-blue skirt, put on her long  
white socks and shoes and walked out of her room.

She yawned one more time then walked out of her room and downstairs, she saw her two sisters already downstairs,waiting at  
the dinner table for her so they could eat breakfast. She greeted her sisters, "Morning Blossom, morning Buttercup."

"Good morning Bubbles," Buttercup answered.

"Sleep well last night Bubbles?", Blossom replied.

"Yes I did, thank you for asking...what about you?"

"I slept well to."

The professor walked up to the three young girls and said, "Alright girls, breakfast is served"

Buttercup responded, "Oh boy, pancakes, my favorite."

The professor chuckled a little, then left the girls to eat their breakfast. Once they were finished, Bubbles spoke up  
and said, "Hey girls, I'm gonna go out for a little and get some fresh air, I'll be back in thirty minutes, ok."

Blossom replied, "Bubbles, let us come with you, just in case anything happens."

Bubbles replied, "Blossom, It's ok, I can look after myself for a little bit...and if any monster shows up, I'll quickly  
arrive to help, ok."

"Are you sure-"

But Bubbles didn't let her finish and she said, "Trust me, I won't be gone for to long, ok."

Blossom hesitated, but gave in and said, "...Ok, but come back if you need any help, and don't stay out to long."

"Ok."

Bubbles hugged Blossom, took her small baby-blue bag and left.

Buttercup said to Blossom, "Blossom, why'd you do that, why did you let her go all by herself? She can't take care of  
herself, you know she'll easily get into trouble, she's better off if you go with her."

Blossom replied, "I know, but...hey, what do you mean by just me going with her? She's your sister to you know!"

"I know, but you're supposed to be the leader...so it would make sense for you to go with her."

"Well, you're supposed to be the strongest, so it would make more sense for both of us to go with her!"

"Well, someone has to stay here in case to hotline rings, and me being the most hardcore and better fighter of us all, it  
would be appropriate for me to stay here!"

"And what is that supp-

Buttercup covered her ears as yelled, "Lalalalalalalala, I can't hear you! Lalalalalalalala!"

"Shut up Buttercup, you're so immature!"

"I am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"AAAMMM NOT!"

"AARREE SO!"

"Professor, can you tell Buttercup to be quiet and stop being so immature and annoying?!"

"No Blossom, you're the one that's being SOOO ANNOYING! So YOU need to shut up!"

Then they both yelled at the same time, "PROFESSOR!

Back to where Bubbles is, she's flying across town with her small bag on her back, looking over the city. It was so  
beautiful and calm, she wished she could do this more often.

She soon spotted a small lake and said to herself, "Perfect, a nice spot to relax for thirty minutes by the water before I  
go back home."

So, she slowly landed on the soft grass with a smile on her face, took off her blue bag and took out a beach towel and  
spread it out right in front of the water for her to relax and get some sun. Bubbles had had her baby blue beach bikini on  
underneath her regular clothes, so she took off her regular clothes and laid down in her bathing suit on her back and let  
the sun hit her. She took a look at her small light blue watch so she could keep track on the time, and know when it would  
be time to head back.

She said to herself, "Ok, thirty minutes of relaxation in the sun will start...now."

She put on her light blue sunglasses, closed her eyes, and relaxed in the sun.

A little further aways, there was a young blonde boy flying through the sky by himself, otherwise known as Boomer. He just  
so happen to be flying by the lake until he noticed someone relaxing in the sun near the lake, so he decided to go check  
it out. Once he landed, he immediately knew who it was, it was Bubbles lying on a beach towel in her baby blue bikini.

Bubbles and Boomer were secretly friends with each other, they both were hiding their friendship from their siblings, in  
fear that if they found out, they would never be able to see each other again.

Boomer started to approach her, but stopped and only looked at her. Even though they were friends, he wasn't very good at  
greeting others...mainly it was because he had no friends, he only had his brothers and everyone hated them because they  
were criminals. They had tried to destroy the Powerpuff Girls so many times, he still can't see how Bubbles likes him.

He looked at her, she looked great. He had never seen her dressed in her bathing suit, which just made him even more  
nervous. But eventually found the courage to talk to her, "Hey Bubbles."

Bubbles eyes opened immediately, completely surprised to hear it was Boomer, and asked, "Boomer? Is that you?"

She took off her sunglasses, got up slowly and walked over to him and smiled, "Hi Boomer, it's great to see you."

"It's great to see you to, I missed you."

Bubbles blushed a bit and replied, "I missed you to."

Bubbles giggled a little and hugged him. He slowly hugged her back.

Once they let go, Bubbles asked, "Are you ok, you're a bit quiet?"

Boomer replied nervously, "Yes, I'm fine, it's just...you look great. You look really pretty."

Bubbles turned a little red, blushing a bit and answered, "Really...thank you. I was just relaxing a bit, you know,  
soaking up the sun rays cuz of how pretty it is here."

Boomer looked up at the sun and said, "Yeah, it is pretty.

There was silence for a moment, until Boomer broke the silence and said, "Yeah, I was just flying above and saw you here,  
so just thought I'd say 'hi'."

"Well, I appreciate you taking the time to see me. That's really nice of you."

"No problem. Bubbles, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Boomer?"

Bubbles looked at him, waiting for him to ask her whatever it is he wanted to ask her. He looked a little down, so she put  
her hand on his shoulder and said, "Boomer, I'm your friend, you can tell me anything."

Boomer looked at her, staring into those light blue caring eyes, how could someone like Bubbles actually like him, after  
all he's done, the crimes he committed with his brothers. It just didn't make sense to him.

Boomer finally asked, "Bubbles, after all I've done, how can you like me? How can you care for someone like me after all  
the bad things I've done?"

Bubbles replied, "Because, you have another side to you that your brothers don't have, you're nice and you care. Even when  
you're with your brothers, you always had that feeling of thinking that what you all were doing was wrong, you didn't want  
to take part, but the only reason you did, was because they are your brothers and you wouldn't know what would happen or  
how they would react if you didn't go along with them."

"I mean, it's not just the the crimes I committed, we fight you to...we were meant to destroy you."

Boomer looked at her arms, held them up a little and saw some red and purple bruises on them, and also saw a lighter  
bruise on her stomach, then continued, "Like for instance, the other day, I hurt you...I gave you these scratches and  
bruises on your arms and your stomach. I feel so horrible."

Bubbles looked at him with a sad face, then replied, "Boomer, it's ok...I'm fine, I know you didn't mean it, ok."

Boomer slowly nodded, took a deep breath and responded, "Ok."

After a moment of silence, Bubbles asked, "So, are you ok now?"

Boomer replied with a small grin, "Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks."

Bubbles also smiled, glad that she was able to help him out and said, "Ok, well I'm going to go ahead and put on my other  
clothes, I'll be back in a sec."

Boomer smiled and nodded as Bubbles got her bag and put on her light blue dress again and her other clothes, and folded up  
her beach towel. Bubbles walked back towards Boomer, smiling and asked as she saw him holding something behind his back,  
"What do you have behind your back?"

"While you went to put your clothes back on, I walked around and found this small flower for you."

Bubbles blushed and said, "That's a very pretty flower, thank you Boomer! That's very sweet of you."

Boomer held out a small white flower in his hand and replied, "Here, let me."

Boomer put the white flower in her hair, right above her eyes. When he was done, he backed away to see Bubbles blushing  
majorly, so he said, "You look very pretty Bubbles."

Bubbles replied, still blushing, "Thank you, I shall keep this flower for as long as I can."

Bubbles walked over to Boomer and kissed him on the cheek, saying thank you one more time. She looked at him after she  
kissed him and giggles because she saw that his face was a little red to. And just as they were about to say their  
farewells, they hear a monster roar not to far off. They both flew up into the air to take a good look at where it was, it  
was only about thirty seconds away from them and it was attacking the city.

So Bubbles turned to Boomer and asked, "You want to help fight off the monster with me? Show everyone that you aren't a  
bad guy anymore?"

"Well, even if I do, I'm still going to be hated by many...and what if my brothers find out, then what will I do?"

"Hmm, you're probably right...unless of course you want to watch from afar or stay hidden and watch. Besides, I'd like to  
prove to my sisters I can be seriously hardcore and defeat the monster on my own."

"Well, how about this, I'll go with you, but stay hidden...and if you're in trouble, I'll come out and help you, ok."

Bubbles giggled a little and replied, "Okay, are you sure?"

Boomer smiled and answered, "I'm sure...besides, I really like you, and if you got hurt or seriously injured, I don't know  
how I'd be able to forgive myself."

Bubbles looked at him and smiled, she was touched that he cared so much for her and her safety and said, "Aww, thank you  
Boomer."

Bubbles hugged him one more time, then said looking towards the monster, "You ready?"

Boomer nodded and said, "Ready!"

And both of them flew off towards the monster, leaving a dark blue streak and light blue streak behind them.

**Ok, this is my very first attempt at writing a Powerpuff Girls Story, so I know there's going to be mistakes, so if you **  
**all have any advice, information, or tips for me to help improve the story as I go on, that would be Great!^^**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it! Not sure when the next Update is cuz my life is pretty busy, but I'll do my **  
**best to Update as frequently as possible, ok.:)**

**Thanks for reading and be sure to R&R!^^**

**-xKovu 01**


	2. Need Help For Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: Ok, here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy! The Powerpuff Girls created by Craig McCracken - CMcC_

**The Powerpuff Girls: The Daring Blues (Chapter 2)**

So, as both Bubbles and Boomer were flying towards the monster, Bubbles told Boomer, "Well, if you want, I think we're  
close enough to the monster for you to go ahead and take cover. If I'm in trouble, feel free to come out and help, ok."

Boomer grinned and nodded, "Ok."

So Boomer went ahead to take cover as Bubbles neared the monster, she thought, "Man, I hope I can defeat this monster  
before my sisters arrive...I want to show them my hardcore side."

Once Bubbles arrived, she yelled, "Hey monster, guess who's here!"

As the monster turned to face the young blonde girl, Bubbles delivered a powerful punch to the stomach, then flew upward,  
punched him on the left side of it's face, then the right side, and delivered the final move, and did an uppercut and the  
monster flew backwards into a building, which angered the beast! Then swiftly grabbed her and threw her into a building,  
which dazed Bubbles little, then the monster went to grab her again, she used her heat vision and burned it's hand,  
causing it to roar in pain! She then flew towards it and just as she was about to attack it again, she felt a rumbling  
noise behind her, so she turned to see what it was, it was another monster!

Now she knew she was in trouble, nonetheless, she knew Boomer would come to help if she was seriously getting hurt! The  
monster then swung it's sharp claws at her, but dodged it, then turned to see the other monster that she was beating, try  
to attack her as well, but quickly fired her heat vision again, burning it's other hand! Then quickly flew towards it with  
a determined, and somewhat evil grin, and as strong as she could, punched it squarely in the jaw, causing it to stumble,  
then immediately grabbed an abandoned, beat up car, flew towards it's face and hit it in the cheek, then hit it on the  
other side of it's face, brought the car up and slammed it down on it's head and the monster eventually fell down and was  
beaten!

She smirked, but before she knew it, she was hit in the back of her head, and then was zapped with heat vision! She yelled  
in pain, and she dizzily turned to face it, but the monster grabbed her and slammed her into the side of a building, then  
smashed her into another building, let go of her, grabbed an abandoned truck, brought it above his head and slammed it  
down on Bubbles' head, and down went Bubbles straight down onto the street! Barely conscious, tried getting up, but was  
smacked in the stomach by the monsters tail extremely hard and she slammed into another building. She then fell to her  
knees then slowly fell backwards onto her back and didn't move, defeated!

As the monster roared in victory, Boomers eyes widened in fear, seeing Bubbles seriously injured and not moving, flew to  
her! Once he was next to her, her eyes were closed and wasn't moving...he was shocked to see blood on her forehead, right  
at her hair line and had a little blood on her right arm! Her shirt was dirty and was slightly torn to, so he looked at  
her and said shaking her arm a little, "Bubbles...Bubbles, can you hear me? Wake up...please."

But Bubbles didn't move as her eyes remain closed out cold. Boomer, slowly turned towards the monster, with an furious  
look on his face, took a fallen metal pole, flew up towards the monster and wacked it across the monsters face as hard as  
he could, causing the monster to stumble into a building! He then quickly flew towards it and did an uppercut to the jaw,  
and flew around it and did a double-kick in the back of the monster! It roared in pain and fell to the ground, and just as  
Boomer was going to finish him off, the monster hit him with it's heat vision, then used it's tail and smacked Boomer into  
a building. The monster then grabbed Boomer, who was dazed a bit, and just as it was about to throw him into another  
building, Boomer used his Heat Vision and burned it's hand, causing him to let go of Boomer!

Back where Bubbles was, she slowly started to wake up! Her head was throbbing, her whole body just hurt! She looked up to  
see Boomer struggling with the monster, then all of a sudden, she saw that Boomer got hit really hard and ended up  
hitting a building! Bubbles got really angry, she slowly stood back up on her feet and decided to use her powers against  
it...so she spread out both her arms and big round balls of blue fire with electronic, static energy started forming  
around her hands, in which it kept getting larger and larger until it was larger than her entire body...also as that was  
happening, blue fire formed around her body and then she closed her eyes for a brief moment, and when she re-opened them  
again, both of her eyes were glowing all blue! She then let out a loud scream, smacked her hands together and shot an  
extremely large beam of Blue-fiery, lightning filled Beam at the monster that was as tall and wide as a small, one storied  
house!

As Bubbles screamed, Boomer turned around and gasped, seeing a large, blue-fiery, lightning filled beam headed towards  
him, he quickly flew out of the way saw it strike the monster right in the chest! But not only did t strike the monster,  
once the beam hit it, it also resulted in a large explosion like none he has ever seen! The explosion was so big that all  
of a sudden he saw the outer effects of the blast was hurdling towards him at a quick pace, so he smacked his hands  
together and formed a small, but strong protection shield around him so the outer parts of the explosion wouldn't hurt  
him! The gust of wind speed with it was so strong that his protection shield started getting smaller, but thankfully,it  
diminished before his shield broke! He looked to see where the monster once stood, he saw that it was blown through the  
rooftops of five different buildings, but didn't see the monster anywhere, it was completely gone, like the monster wasn't  
even there in the first place.

He then looked back at Bubbles, whose eyes were still glowing all blue and not blinking once, which kind of made him  
shiver a bit. He slowly flew down to her and asked, "Bubbles, you ok?"

As she didn't respond, he put his hand on her shoulder and asked again, "Hey, Bubbles, you okay?"

He then saw Bubbles blink and slowly but surely, her eyes turned back to their normal look and color. Then she started  
falling backwards, but Boomer was able to catch her in time..her eyes closed again, but took a deep breath and slowly re-  
opened her sky blue eyes again. Bubbles looked up at him tiredly and asked, "Boomer...is that you?"

Boomer nodded, still a little worried because the condition she was in, didn't look good. She still had a little blood on  
her forehead and arms.

Bubbles finally was able to stand on her own so Boomer let go. Bubbles looked around and asked, "Did I cause all that?"

"Well, not all of it, for the most part, it was the monsters that caused most of the destruction." He lied cuz he didn't  
want her to feel worse that what she was already feeling.

Just as they started walking away, a bunch of reporters and camera flashes came and started asking them a lot of  
questions. While the reporters were trying to ask the questions, Boomer spotted an ambulance parked, so he told her to go  
ahead and let the paramedics take a look at her and clean up her cuts...and that he was just going to wait for her not far  
off to cuz he didn't want to be on camera

As Bubbles was being tended to by the medics, a few camera people and reporters started asking her questions, "Bubbles, ho  
were you able to use such a powerful power of yours, "

Bubbles answered the best she could, "Well, to be honest, I don't know how I was able to do that. The Professor told me  
and my sisters that we have powers that we just didn't know we had yet...we had to find out for ourselves. I guess this  
was a power that I just found out that I had."

"Bubbles, why were you fighting by yourself? Where were your sisters?"

"Well...I guess I was closer and just wanted to prove that I can be as hardcore as them."

"Bubbles, why was there a Rowdyruff Boy fighting those monsters to?"

As the reporters asked that question, the medics just got done cleaning her cuts and told her that she was free to go, so  
she told the reporters, "I'm sorry, I can't answer that question...I have to go."

So Bubbles flew off to find Boomer before any more reporters tried to ask her more questions. So, about a minute later,  
Bubbles found Boomer and he asked, "So, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, cuz I saw you get hurt and fall unconscious. Your head wound looked pretty serious as well."

Bubbles smiled and replied, "Yes, I'm sure. I mean, my head does hurt a little, as well as my arms, but it's not as bad as  
it looks, ok."

"Okay."

"And thank you for helping me fight the monsters, it means a lot to me that you worry for me and deeply care about me."

Boomer smiled and replied, "No problem."

They both then hugged each other, glad that they were ok. Once they let go of each other, Bubbles said, "Well, I better  
go, my sisters and the professor must be worried sick about me...but before I go, I was wanting to thank you with this.

Bubbles then brought Boomer into a kiss on the lips, wrapping her arms around him. Boomer to wrapped his arms around  
Bubbles' waist, enjoying the intimate moment he was having with her. Bubbles was the nicest person he had ever met and  
enjoyed spending as much time with her as possible.

When their lips parted, Bubbles smiled her usual sweet smile and said, "Wow Boomer, you sure are a good kisser."

"Heh, well, you are a great kisser to."

Bubbles giggled a little as well as blushing a little bit, then said, "Well, I'll see you around then?"

Boomer smiled and responded, "You bet, most definitely."

Both of them wave their final goodbye and both took off in different directions. When Bubbles got home, she walked in the  
door and immediately was approached by her sisters. Both Blossom and Buttercup asked, "Are you ok Bubbles?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Blossom and Buttercup, thanks for asking."

"We would have come to help but for some reason, our hotline never rang...we're sorry Bubbles."

Bubbles smiled and replied, "It's ok Buttercup, don't worry about it."

Buttercup nodded as Blossom said to Bubbles with a worried expression, "Here, come with me Bubbles, I'll get you some  
fresh clothes, help you get cleaned up and get those wounds checked to."

"Okay, thanks Blossom."

So Blossom took her hand and went upstairs to help clean Bubbles up. Buttercup walked towards the TV to turn on the news  
again. The reporters were able to record the whole event, so she turned on the TV and began watching the broadcast of  
Bubbles' fight with the monsters and was recording the broadcast so Blossom could also see it. There were parts that she  
had a hard time watching, especially when Bubbles was being seriously hurt, but once she saw Bubbles' new power she used,  
she was amazed. She had to ask Bubbles how she was able to do that a little later cuz she actually thought it was a very  
cool power of hers.

**So, what did ya think? It was a little long I know, but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless. So again, any advice or **  
**information for me to help improve the story, that would be awesome.:D**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, be sure to R)**

**~xKovu 01**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Ok, here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy! The Powerpuff Girls were created by Craig McCracken - CMcC_

The Powerpuff Girls: Chapter 3

So, as Blossom took Bubbles upstairs, she told her, "Alright Bubbles, why don't you go to your room while I get the first  
aid kit, ok."

"Okay."

So Bubbles walked to her room and as she sat on her bed, Blossom came in with a first aid kit and laid it on her bed and  
told her, "Ok, here's your clean blue skirt and some clean white socks for you. I'll go ahead and get the warm cloth so I  
can clean your cuts."

"Ok, thanks Blossom."

"Sure thing Bubbles."

So, Blossom went in the bathroom, got the warm cloth and came out and sat next to Bubbles. So Blossom gently dabbed the  
warm, wet cloth on her forehead and started cleaning the cut and dirt on her.

As Blossom was doing that, Blossom said, "Listen Bubbles, I'm sorry again that we couldn't help you in time, I feel so  
bad...and seeing you hurt like this just enhances the guilt."

Bubbles smiled and replied, "Don't worry about it Blossom, it's not your fault the hotline didn't ring."

"But it is my fault, part of being a leader of the Powerpuff Girls means protecting the ones I love, protecting you and  
Buttercup...I'm supposed to sense things like this and I didn't. I was supposed to be there for you and seeing you hurt  
like this, I failed you...I failed to do my job."

"But Blossom, I'm fine, I didn't die. Besides, I'm a Powerpuff Girl and I have superpowers, nothing can get rid of me that  
easily."

Blossom grinned and said, "You've got a great spirit Bubbles...I'm proud of you, always have."

Bubbles smiled, touched by what her sister said about her. Blossom leaned over and gave Bubbles a hug and Bubbles did the  
same. Blossom then resumed cleaning the dirt off her arms and face.

Blossom then said, "Okay, there you go...why don't you go ahead and get changed into your clean clothes, I need to do  
something, so I'll be back in a minute."

Bubbles replied, "Okay."

So, as Blossom left, she leaned down to take her small shoes off and her dirty skirt, but in the process, she felt a sharp  
pain in her lower stomach and winced in pains. So she looked down and noticed something, there was a small, thin wet spot  
in her skirt, so she lifted her skirt up to check her stomach and let out a small gasp, she saw that it was a small blood  
stain and there was quite a large bruise to. It was a dark reddish bruise, with some dark purple and almost somewhat black  
to.

So, she carefully took off her skirt but left her socks on and took a small gauze and put it on the very small cut. She  
winced in pain as she took the gauze off, but the bleeding had already stopped, it was just dangerously bruised. Knowing  
how upset her sisters were already, she wasn't going to tell them...not yet anyway. So she put on her clean, baby blue  
skirt and fresh socks, and as if on que, Blossom walked in.

Blossom smiled and said, "Okay Bubbles, why don't you go ahead and sit on your bed and I'll put some cream and bandages on  
your cuts, ok?"

Bubbles smiled back and replied, "Ok."

So she sat back down on her bed and Blossom started applying the anti-biotic cream on her forehead. So Blossom said, "Okay  
Bubbles...you ready? Cuz it's going to sting some."

Bubbles took a deep breath in, then out and said, "Ready."

Blossom started rubbing the cream on the cuts as gently as possible. Bubbles winced a few times, which made Blossom  
chuckle a little bit. When she was done with that, Blossom went ahead and tapped a bandage on her forehead and also  
wrapped a few bandages on her arms where the other cuts were.

When Blossom was done, she said, "There, all done. Now why don't you rest some and I'll come back and check on you in  
thirty minutes, ok Bubbles."

Bubbles smiled back and replied, "Okay, thanks for cleaning up the dirt off me and my wounds."

"You're welcome Bubbles, that's what sisters are for." Blossom said as she hugged Bubbles one more time and then left.

When Blossom was gone, she looked down, lifted her skirt a little to look at the bruise...it looked very nasty...she  
wondered why it wasn't hurting more. She sighed and just laid down on her bed, closed her eyes, hoping it would go away  
soon.

Back outside the room, Blossom had just gotten downstairs when she heard Buttercup say to her, "Hey Blossom, you need to  
see this. It has to do with Bubbles and her fight."

So Blossom sat down next to Buttercup and listen to the reporter say, "In breaking news, our video team was able to record  
the monster attack that happened earlier today. We're going out now to our news team that's at the scene for more  
details!"

"Yes, thank you Rebecca, earlier today there was indeed a monster attack, though what started out a monster attack, there  
came a second monster and shockingly, there was only one Powerpuff Girl that came, she was in fact Bubbles, the youngest of  
the three. Let's take a look at what our team was able to catch on video."

Both Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other, feeling sad and sorry that they weren't there to help their baby sister.

They saw Bubbles, which had just arrived at the scene. Bubbles delivered quite a few powerful punches to the monsters  
face, stomach and did an uppercut to the monsters jaw and the creature hit one of the buildings. Bubbles then was grabbed  
and thrown into a building, but Bubbles zapped him in the hand with her heat vision and was going to deliver the final  
attack on it, but there was rumbling behind them.

Blossom and Buttercup could hear and see the citizens and reporters falling down some, due to all the shaking and  
rumbling, and then they saw a second monster appear, making the two sisters wondering what events are going to happen  
next. The second monster had tried to hit Bubbles, but she had easily dodged it, and noticed the first monster about to  
attack her as well, but she used her heat vision again to burn it's other hand, then flew towards it and delivered more  
powerful punches to the face! Then the two sisters saw Bubbles pick up an abandoned old car and whacked it on both sides  
of the face, then delivered the last and final blow on top of the monsters head and it fell down defeated.

Both Blossom and Buttercup were "wowed" by how easily she defeated the first monster. Buttercup had something to say for  
that, "Wow, that was Awesome...did you see her beat that thing to death with that old care? That was completely AWESOME!"

After Buttercup was done ranting about how 'Awesome' Bubbles had defeated the first monster, they continued watching.

What they saw next though, completely made them feel really sad and sorry for Bubbles that she had to endure that beating.  
Bubbles was hit with a powerful punch to the back of her head, then was zapped by the heat vision, causing her to cry out  
in pain! She dizzily turned around and was grabbed and the thing smashed her into multiple buildings again, again and  
again...Then Buttercup and Blossom saw the monster pick up a large truck and smashed it on Bubbles' head and she was  
slammed into the pavement, she weakly got up but she was powerfully hit again and went smashing into another building! They saw as Bubbles' eyes closed, falling to her knees, and then on her back out cold not moving...and the monster roaring in triumph!

A lot of gasps were heard from the citizens, some crying, seeing that Bubbles was out cold, bleeding a little from the  
head and defeated! Buttercup and Blossom lowered their heads in shame and guilt, seeing their innocent Bubbles out cold,  
and bleeding from her head. Thankfully though they did not see Boomer come in to check on Bubbles. But they lifted their  
heads up to see Bubbles waking up from her unconscious state, then what they saw next, really shocked them, they saw  
Bubbles create and Extremely large beam around both of her hands and arms, that were filled with electric staticness and  
Blue fire! Then they saw a Blue fire form around Bubbles, then what actually scared them was when both of Bubbles eyes  
were glowing all blue...her whole eyes were glowing blue with an evil expression on her face!

They saw her start screaming and then saw Bubbles slapping her arms against each others, therefore unleashing the  
unbelievably large and powerful beam at the monster and once the beam hit the monster in the chest, it created a massive  
explosion, like if they had to estimate, like five bombs blowing up at once! They unexpectedly saw the outer effects of  
the explosion backfiring towards the buildings and people, creating extreme, damaging winds out ahead of the explosion to!  
Once the explosion diminished, the monster was no where to be seen and some rooftops were gone, indicating that's where  
the monster was launched away, and they they saw Bubbles' powerful power fade away to nothing and her eyes finally  
returning back to their normal color. And that's when the camera faded to black. The camera had faded to black before they  
were able to see Boomer.

The reporter then started saying, "And that's all were were able to record, something was wrong with the camera so that's  
why we couldn't see any more...but the question we're all trying to find out is where were the other Powerpuff Girls  
Blossom and Buttercup when Bubbles was in trouble. That's all for now, back to Rebecca back in the studios."

Rebecca replied, "Thanks for the report, Bubbles certainly had us all worried to death that she was gone, don't know what  
we'd do without Bubbles, but thank god she pulled through for us and the city of Townsville! That's all for now, stay  
tuned for more on the story later."

Buttercup turned off the TV, it was quiet for a few moments, until Blossom spoke up, "Man Buttercup, I feel awful that  
that had to happen to Bubbles."

Buttercup replied, "Yeah, me to...we screwed up big time on this one, letting this happen to our baby sister."

"But, at least our hardcore Bubbles pulled through."

"Yeah, you're right Blossom...she definetly displayed some serious hardcore fighting there. We've got to find out how she  
was able to do that."

"Yeah, but lets ask later, she needs some rest. I'm going to check on her, why don't you come with me, ok."

"Okie Dokie."

So, both Blossom and Buttercup flew upstairs and entered Bubbles' room. She was awake, so Blossom asked, "Hey there  
Bubbles, how are you feeling?"

Bubbles replied, "I'm alright, I have a bit of a headache, but other than that I'm fine."

Buttercup responded, "That's good. You want to come downstairs with us now?"

Bubbles replied, "Sure."

So Bubbles got out of bed and started to walk out of her room, Blossom on her left and Buttercup on her right. But all of  
a sudden, Bubbles bent over in pain, putting on of her hand on the bruised part of her stomach.

Blossom gasped and said, "What's wrong? You ok Bubbles?"

Bubbles replied, slowly rising back up, "Yeah, I'm fine...thank you."

Both of her sisters looked at her worriedly, and as they started walking again, Bubbles felt the pain again, this time it  
was a much sharper and stronger pain...bad enough that tears started forming in her eyes and all of a sudden, she fell to  
her knees, grimacing in agony.

Both of her sisters started panicking now as they yelled, "Bubbles!"

Bubbles replied with tears in her eyes, clutching her stomach in pain, "Girls, I...I'm having trouble breathing! My tummy  
hurts a lot!"

Bubbles then fell on her side, still gripping her stomach in pain.

Blossom yelled, "Buttercup, help me carry Bubbles back to her room quickly!"

Buttercup replied, "Ok! Ready...one, two, three!"

Both Blossom and Buttercup carried Bubbles to her bed and gently laid her down on her back and put a pillow underneath her  
head. Buttercup said, "Ok, Bubbles, where exactly does it hurt?"

Bubbles pointed to her lower stomach, breathing really heavily. Blossom slid Bubbles' skirt up gently so they could see  
the bruise...once they saw it, they both gasped.

Buttercup said to Blossom, "This doesn't look good at all, the bruise is all black and blue!"

Blossom replied, "No it doesn't! Here, stay with Bubbles, I'll get the Professor!"

Buttercup nodded as Blossom quickly flew out of the room.

Buttercup turned to face Bubbles again with a sad face and said trying to comfort her while stroking Bubbles' hair, "It's  
going to be ok Bubbles, don't worry, you'll be fine. The Professor will be able to help get you better...I promise."

As Buttercup saw Bubbles hold out her hand, Buttercup grabbed it and held her hand, hoping she would be alright.

Just then, Blossom cam in with the Professor, she told him everything so he grabbed a small toob and put some liquid in  
it to help calm he down and stabilize her breathing. Blossom got on Bubbles other side and held her other hand while  
Buttercup was doing the same.

Bubbles looked at the Professor and said, "Professor...I'm scared."

The Professor replied, "I know hunny...this should help you relax for a bit."

Bubbles nodded, Blossom was in tears now, it pained her so much to see Bubbles in so much agony, and even Buttercup, the  
toughest of the group was near tears as well. The Professor then said to Blossom, "Okay Blossom, hold Bubbles' arm out for  
me please."

Blossom nodded as the Professor ejected some relaxation liquid into Bubbles' arm and said to both Blossom and Buttercup,  
"Okay, this should calm her down, she should be falling asleep any moment now...if you want to stay up here with her, you  
can do that."

Blossom and Buttercup nodded as the Professor slowly left the room. As the two sisters flew back over to Bubbles' side,  
Bubbles said weakly, "I love you two, th...thanks for staying with me."

Buttercup and especially Blossom was near tears again as they saw Bubbles' eyes slowly closing and soon enough, they  
closed and Bubbles was out. Blossom and Buttercup, looked at each other sadly, seeing their baby sister unconscious,  
tucked Bubbles in bed underneath her sheets and they as well, decided to get in bed next to her, Blossom on one side and  
Buttercup on the other, each holding Bubbles' hands, laid there, wanting to be with Bubbles until she awoke again.

**Well, hope you liked it, took me 3 hours and 15 minutes to do this.:P I enjoyed it nonetheless.:)**

**Anyway, be sure to R&R and if you have more advice for me, that would be great.:D**

**Talk to you all later.;)**

**~xKovu 01**


End file.
